martin_mysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot Episode
Pilot Episode is the unreleased and unaired prototype pilot episode that was produced for the animated series, Martin Mystery in the 2000's. Synopsis In the 2000's, it was also used to have been released and aired this year with various character designs by Zodiak Kids' former character designer, Nicolas Vergnaud. However, the producers decided to use a better animation technique for the first season. Characters 'Main' *Martin Mystery *Diana Lombard *Java 'Villains/Monsters' *Lightning Spark *Egyptian Pharaohs *Minotaur *Mummies *Gremlin *Indian Priest *Alien Police Officers *Incan God *One-Eyed Tentacle Trivia *Martin's color of his pants (which he was now wearing) would have been light pinkish red but the current color was now light gray in each three seasons. *This unaired episode was used in the outro for each three seasons and also the extremely rare presentation promo. Gallery 'Screenshots' Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Episode Image - 2.jpg|Martin talking some sense into a girl which angers the two men. Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Episode Image - 3.jpg|Diana grabbed and dragged away by the Eyeball Tentacle. Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Episode Image - 1.jpg|Diana screaming in high pitch at Martin and Java, which had shocked them with electricity. Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Episode Image - 4.jpg|Martin fighting off two mummies with a wooden stick (which it would have changed into X-Rod from his U-Watch). 'Character Designs' This second part of the gallery contains various character designs used by Zodiak Kids' former character designer, Nicolas Vergnaud. Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Warrior's Face.jpg|Warrior (Hunter's) face. Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Warrior.jpg|Warrior (Hunter) Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Pharaohs in Skis - 2.jpg|Pharaohs in Skis. Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Pharaohs in Skis - 1.jpg|Pharaohs in Skis. Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Pharaohs' Faces.jpg|Sketches of two Pharaoh's heads. Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Pharaoh Mummy's Face.jpg|Pharaoh Mummy's Head. Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Pharaoh Mummy.jpg|Pharaoh Mummy Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Mummies - 3.jpg|Mummies Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Mummies - 2.jpg|Mummies Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Mummies - 1.jpg|Mummies Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Minotaur.jpg|Minotaur Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Lightning Spark - 2.jpg|Lightning Spark. Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Lightning Spark - 1.jpg|Lightning Spark. Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Incan God.jpg|Incan God Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Gorilla.jpg|Yeti Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Eyeball Tentacle.jpg|Eyeball Tentacle Martin Mystery - Pilot Episode - Concept Art (Character Design) by Nicolas Vergnaud - Alien Police Officers.jpg|Alien Police Officers Category:Episodes Category:Martin Mystery